Our Lives Change Tonight
by DeadTuber
Summary: Ty and Jerome get into a fight in the Just Jump map. Once they're both dead, they respawn but... where are they? They find themselves in a place called "Earth". Two girls will have to bring them together and send them back to Minecraft, or will they find themselves too attached to let go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! DeadTuber here, This is a new fanfiction that Hawkfire53 and I came up with! She wrote this prologue, and I'm currently working on the first chapter. Enjoy!**

Jerome was revisiting Just Jump, but this time with his friend Ty, or Deadlox.

The friends just finished an easy level consisting of cakes on top of fence posts. That was a while ago of course, they were awesome at parkour, at least Ty was. Now they were on an extremely annoying level with fence posts EVERYWHERE!

"This is overwhelming." Jerome stated, his copper colored eyes flicked from one spot to another trying to decide where to go next. It was like a maze, many paths but only one leads to the exit.

Soon, the furry creature was at the end of the map, one jump left, one jump, Jerome leaped and He made it! "I won the Hunger Deans!" He let out a bacca yowl and turned to Ty, who already had a pair of shears out.

"Time for a haircut, buddy!" The long-haired human chased Jerome trying to cut his hair. His green eyes were horrendous, crazy even.

"OhhLoooLooo! What is wrong with you Ty, You went Mad!"

"No I haven't. I'm just sick of hair on your bed It's disgusting!" Deadlox took a step back when he saw a flash of blue and Jerome held out Betty.

"Don't Do Dis!" Ty cowered. Jerome swung out with insane eyes and hit Deadlox in the head.

"For the harvest!" Jerome said before Ty was dead. Quick as lightning, Ty killed Jerome with a diamond blade before they both disappeared into respawn.

When the pair of friends respawned, they saw two girls on the couch with shocked expressions. Jerome and Ty were no longer in the world of Minecraft.

**HAHAHAHA Nice job with the cliffhanger! *Gives Hawk high-five* REMEMBER: Go follow and favorite Hawk, she's freaking awesome, AND she had the balls to ask to collab with me. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. **

**BAIIIIIIIIIII**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYO GUYS! DEADTUBER HERE WITH MAH CHAPPIE! ENJOY DAT CHAPTER #1! BTW, this starts out in Ty's POV…**

Both Jerome and I stared at the girls, they looked back at us, our shock reflected. Before I could say anything I groaned in pain and I felt blood trickle down from the top of my head. The girl with brown hair gasped "Both of you are bleeding!"

She said something else but I couldn't hear it- everything sounded muffled and looked fuzzy. "Dammit Jerome…" I muttered and passed out on the floor.

**Megan's POV**

I watched the boy with the headphones fall to the floor. Soon the furry one in the business suit fell over as well, both laying in scary pools of blood. "Megan we need bandages!" My best friend Allison said, rushing off to find the first aid kit.

Grabbing the collars of both of the passed out males, I dragged them into separate rooms, headphones in mine, and Chewbacca in Allison's. "Allison! I put the walking carpet in your room! I'll take care of Mr. Emo dude!" Allison came down with the medical supplies and we set to work, bandaging their wounds up and dressing them into cleaner clothes.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I stared at the boy in wonder. He was quite the handsome fellow, I suddenly found myself running a finger along his jaw, and then over his eyebrows. What was he doing here? Why did he seem so familiar?

He twitched in his sleep and groaned again. I giggled to myself, I had never seen a boy sleep. And I had to admit they looked adorable when they were sleeping!

I stopped laughing the moment I caught amber eyes staring at me through the darkness. "Who are you?" He asked me, hostility laced his words, making me flinch.

"I don't mean to harm you. You just showed up here with your friend all knocked up and we decided to help you. Anyways, my name's Megan." I replied, making him lie down again. "You need to stay in a downward position, your wound will heal faster."

His hand fluttered to the top of his head and he stiffened "Where's Jerome?" He growled.

I pointed behind me "He's being taken care of by my roommate. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Also… I never caught your name…."

"Deadlox. Call me Deadlox." He responded quietly. I laughed "That's an odd name, people are going to think you're weird if I call you that in public…. Can I give you a more appropriate name for while you stay here?"

Deadlox grunted in reply "Whatever, do as you please."

Tapping my chin, I thought for a moment. "Hmm how about Tyler? Nah, that's too formal…. _Ty_. That sounds good. How about we call you Ty-?"

Deadlox glared at me "How do you know my real name?!" I shrank back as he stormed off the bed and back me into a corner.

"I-I-I just guessed what a good name for you would be." I stammered. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

The angry teen backed away and sat down on the bed. "Sorry," he apologized, his voice muffled "I'm used to having to deal with spies and bad people trying to kill me…. So forgive me if I'm a little on edge."

"I can still call you Ty… right?" I gasped when he practically materialized in front of me, his face inches away from mine. "Fine, you can call me Ty." I breathed a sigh of relief when he backed away once more.

"Where am I though? What region are we in? Are we near Craft City?" Ty questioned me. My head spun _Craft City? Where the hell is that?_

"Um… I've never heard of Craft City… We're in Boston, Massachusetts. You know, part of the USA?"

Ty looked at me with a blank face "…What's the USA? Is that an organization?"

I laughed nervously "Um… No… We're just one of the any countries on Earth."

Then he said something that chilled me to the bone "What's Earth? You mean we're not on Minecraftia?"

**AAAANNNDD CUT! There's your cliffhanger, enjoy it while you can. I should be asleep right now or working on my other fan fictions, but I ended up starting another one… -_-" What am I getting myself into?**

**I'll see you guys later! **

**BAIIIIIIIIIIII**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guy's Hawkfire53 here, I wrote this chapter and at the beginning you might notice that it says she is writing a book. Don't be confused, it is just a book I'm working on irl. Any way's Hope you all enjoy! Here's chapter 3. Special tnx to DeadTuber for co-writing with me. : 3**

**DeadTuber: Your Welcome! ENJOY DIS STORY!**

****Chapter 2  
Allison sat at her computer. She was writing her book, A Tribes Life: Insanity. In fact, she was attending a writing school during the summer.

She turned back to the furry thing on her bed. How would a Chewbacca live in the real world? How did he even get here? No technology could have done this.

She went back to typing. A muffled voice caused her to snap her head around. The furry creature lied there his head in an awkward angle. (How Comfortable)

"What? Did you say something?" I asked, wondering what the Chewbacca said.

"W- who are you?" He stammered weakly. "My name is Jerome."

"My name is Allison. I'm a human. Your friend is here too, he is safe don't worry."

"As far as I'm concerned I have no friends." He growled. "That backstabbing piece of-"

"Whoa! Calm Down! I'm sorry I offended you." Jerome stared at me. Somehow his paws looked a little more human than before…

Jerome growled. "He lied, He said he was my friend that he would always be there. He lied. I was always dejected. There aren't that many bacs you know. Then again there weren't that many humans…"

The red-haired girl understood now. He was guilty and confused. She wanted to comfort him yet she couldn't. It was too awkward. I mean, wouldn't any person feel weird around a Si-Fi character?

She stood up and walked over to the bed-side to check on his wounds. She cleaned the blood off the long slice on his stomach. "How did this happen?" She asked. Allison gagged a little at the smell of wet fur but she swallowed it back down.

Jerome just looked away. He obviously did not want to talk about the incident. Then he looked back at her. His copper eyes were solemn, a little watery even. "I'll tell you another time." He simply stated, turning away again.

**Time Skip, Jerome's POV**

He remembered the night before, how the girl with the red hair, or Allison, pushed him to tell her what happened. He went to stand and didn't flinch to the sting on his stomach. He was used to it, coming from Minecraftia and all. He limped into one of the rooms where he smelled something cooking. "Now will you tell me? And, what are you doing out of your bed?"

"Sure, I smelled something that's all." Jerome said trying to sound brave.

"Well?"

"We were doing parkour, Ty and I. I finished and he took out shears, he was going to shave me…

"So I wasn't thinking and I thought he actually meant it. I- I drove an axe into his skull and in self-defense, he cut a sword through my gut. It's all my fault." He started to sob. "Now he thinks I'm a world class-"

"No! I won't let you think that." She murmured. "You had no idea."

Jerome noticed she was staring at him intensely. She actually cared. Someone did. Should he apologize to Ty? 

**Not that much of a Cliffie, but sort of… anyways read and review! Hope you enjoyed. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAI EVERYBODY! I GOTZ A CHAPTER FOR YOU! :D (I had too much coffee)**

Megan's POV

Ty stared at me, waiting for an answer. "Uh….. No? But… why were you two injured?" I diverted the conversation, hoping he wouldn't notice. Luckily, he didn't.

"That little bastard…" He muttered, "He attacked me with his axe!" he stood up and then glanced down at his shirt "What the hell is this?!"

I blushed "That's um… the only shirt that I had that could fit you…" it was a large baggy pink shirt that said _It's not called being gay, it's called being FABULOUS! _

He glared at the shirt for a moment and then sighed "Where's Jerome? I need to give him a piece of my mind." Ty started to rush towards the door and I pushed him back.

"NO! You are injured! WHY CAN'T YOU WAIT?!" I screeched, taking a deep breath, my voice lowered "I don't want you to get hurt again."

The angered teenage boy growled and sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. I smiled with triumph when the soft thump from him hitting the pillow sounded. Maybe he could tell me what happened when he woke up.

~Time skip~

I had been working on a painting of a dream I had the other night when I heard the bed shift. '_Oh yeah... I gotta change his gauze, it's probably soaked with blood…'_

Leaning over him to clean the bandages, I gently unwrapped the gauze and saw the large gash in his head. Surprisingly, it was already healing. I cleaned the dried blood away from his cut and re-wrapped the wound. Only then did I noticed his amber eyes staring at me. "You seem to know what you're doing." Ty commented.

I shrugged "I want to be a doctor… so this is just more experience that'll help me in the future."

He propped himself onto one arm "Doctor? Why don't you just use healing potions, they're much more effective when fighting injuries."

"Well… Um… we don't have potions here." I laughed awkwardly. Ty snorted "This must be a pretty remote-" he stopped short of talking and sniffed the air. I did too, smelling the food that Allison must have been cooking.

"_GRgdrbhrgrgb!"_ Ty's stomach said. I giggled when I saw red flush his cheeks "Are you hungry? I think my friend is cooking something right now." He nodded and we shuffled into the living room where he had suddenly appeared with Chewbacca. "Allison! Ty's awake! Can he have some of the food you're making?"

She called back, "Sure! Just come on in!" I started to walk in but backed up almost immediately.

The tall furry man from earlier was towering over me, his narrowed eyes looking down on me. "Where's Ty?"

**HERE'S MAH CLIFFIE! Take it! TAKE ITTT! XD**

**Sorry about this coming out late…. I was working on Eternity's Grasp and Young Love… :/**

**See y'all later! **

**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys, Hawkfire here, This is my chappie! Hope you like it! Buenos Noches! Como te llamas? PM me the answers if you understand! :D**

"He's not here" responded Megan, she was obviously terrified.

"Yeah, right! You were just talking to him! Now where is he?" Jerome said so sinister it almost sounded like a hiss.

"Jerome, you may not know this, but it is illegal to kill in the U.S. Back off, would you?" Allison said, trying to discourage him.

"I can see you Ty. Why do you act all tuff and then hide like a coward. You are obviously behind Megan, now come out and fight like a man."

"Do you want one or two eggs?" Allison tried again. Hopefully it worked. The two were plain starving.  
You could hear a muffled voice, buried in her friend's night shirt. "Two please." Allison sighed. This was pointless. She walked back up to Jerome and tapped his shoulder. "One or two?"

"Three." Of course.

When the pancakes, muffins, eggs, and bacon were cooked, the four "buddies" plopped on the couch. The only friends were her and Megan. Jerome had a filthy way of eating. He slurped and chewed like a disgusting hog.

"Jerome…" Allison begun. She stopped when she saw him shoot her a glare. Better not… She thought.

It seemed that Jerome finally noticed Ty's pink sweater he had adopted since he was chuckling. "You need a new outfit." I said. "Why don't we take them to Target or something?"

Megan gave her an awkward stare, she knew what she was thinking. With a furry thing and a guy in a girl's sweater? She was right, it wouldn't work out. She just noticed that Ty was giving Jerome a stare, warning him about his eating habits.

"Stop eating like that you slob."

"That's it." Jerome stood, trying to look huger and raised a fist. He struck out but Megan jumped in front of the blow, taking it to protect the young boy. She lied on the table unconscious. 

**Hope you liked the cliffie! Anyways, not much for me to say soo goodbye! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAI GUYS! DEADTUBER HERE WITH MAI CHAPTER! Good job on that last chapter Hawk! *Gives another high-five***

**Enjoy chapter…. 6 I think….. Yeah… ENJOY! I LUV MAH COFFEE, THAT'S HOW I'M SURVIVING MAI FIRST YEAR OF HIGH-SCHOOL! **

Allison's POV

I watched in horror as Megan landed on the table out cold. A red welt was already starting to form on her head. Megan had already dealt with so many head injuries, would she be able to handle a hard blow from Jerome?

Ty's face twisted with fury and he tackled Jerome, both of them punching each-other viciously. "GUYS STOP! MEGAN NEEDS HELP _NOW_!" I screamed, making Ty freeze. Jerome took the chance to pin the stiff teenager to the ground. "You too Jerome. You need to help since you're the one that knocked her out."

The bacca growled but sighed "Fine," His glared travelled Ty's way "But _he_ needs to keep his mouth shut."

I leaned over and studied Megan's head. It was bruising and a black eye was forming. "Wow, you really hit hard Jerome."

Jerome grunted "Whatever, all of my kind are like this. How can I help?"

"No! You aren't helping, you're just going to hurt her more!" Ty snapped, I noticed how the auburn was slightly leaning over Megan in a protective stance.

"Get out of here! Both of you!" I yelled, frustrated beyond belief "I can't help her with you two fighting, go into my room Jerome, now. Ty…. Go to Megan's room." They both opened their mouths as if to protest but obviously thought otherwise at the sight of my glare.

"Fine…." Ty muttered and he left the room, Jerome trailing behind.

Not long after they both left, I heard Megan whimper and I saw her chocolate brown eyes peer out from the black bruises "….What…. What just happened?" She tried to sit up but fell back down. "Jesus what did you do to my head this time Allison? How loud did you play guitar?"

I was confused, what was she talking about? "Um… Jerome was trying to hurt Ty and you blocked the hit…"

Megan's vision cleared slightly and she nodded "Alright, I'm going to my room." I watched her shuffle out of the room, her head cradled in one of her hands.

I wish I had remembered I sent Ty to her room.

Megan's POV

My head hurt so much! How could anybody hit that hard? I crawled into my room, hoping to get some peace and quiet.

**But noooooo**, Ty just had to be in my bedroom, sitting on my bed staring at my sketchbook quietly. "Um… What are you doing in my room?" I asked him. He looked up and surprised flickered in his eyes

"Megan? How are you awake already? Jerome hits really hard. Are you feeling okay?" His sudden carefulness scared me. What had happened to Mr. Tough guy?

"I, uh… Well I was going to sleep but you happen to on my bed." I growled.

Ty shifted over to one side of the bed "Just sleep on that side…." His voice trailed off and his eyes widened. "When did you draw this?"

I had already flopped onto the bed "Hmm? Oh that? Err… I think last week. I had a dream about it, so I drew it."

The picture showed the back of a teenage boy in some kind of parkour place, he was with a furry thing in a business suit and they both were jumping onto a floating platform. I had dreamt about it and usually I have to draw what I dream about or I get nightmares… though I have no idea why. But in the far bottom right corner, it showed someone in a cloaked outfit, their face obscured. I had seen that too, that part of my dream had frightened me.

His hand tightened on the sketchbook "You **dreamed** about this? This was the day Jerome and I got into that fight and ended up here, how did you know what the parkour map looked like?"

I was dumbfounded. The drawing had actually depicted something that had happened? "….I didn't know that, this had really happened. I've never seen that 'parkour map' before…."

Ty sighed "Whatever, I don't think pictures will help me get home. You should rest, you look like you're about to die."

It felt weird curling up to fall asleep with a boy sitting on my bed next to me, yet it was also comforting, like I knew I'd be safe tonight for sure. Maybe it wasn't so bad that they had shown up after all... as I silently drifted to sleep I felt a warm hand run through my long brown hair. "I promise to never let him hurt you again."

**Sorry about this taking a while to go up…. I'm being lazy. (YAY) BTW, I IS STARTING MAH YT CHANNEL SOON! YAYYYY! And yes, these chapters are quite short, I'm very aware of that but I'm having serious cases of writers block for all three of my stories. So all stories will be taking longer on my part to be updated…. Sorry about that :(**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIII**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Hawkfire here, sorry it took me so long to get this to DeadTuber. I've been sick. Something with my throat. What is bad is that I watched The Stand while sick :I. (Stephan King movie about illness that kills everyone) Kind of like when I watched Titanic before a cruise or Jaws before snorkeling. No wonder I am an insomniac… anywho, hope you enjoy the chappie. **

Allison's POV

She was so confused, what had just happened? It was all so fast. She wasn't sure what to do. All she knew was that Megan needed medical attention.

Allison tapped on the bedroom door, trying not to disturb her. "Megan, do you want to go the hospital, or do you just want me to give you an icepack or something?" She said in a low voice. No response. Is she… No.

She opened the door and found Megan asleep. Allison sighed, relieved. Then she noticed something else, Ty was curled up next to her, his hand behind her ear where he had brushed her hair to before falling asleep. She shook her head, what was he thinking? Stupid, ignorant boy. Did he know about Megan's recent heart-break with a boy she had been dating for over a year? Oh well, it didn't bother any more anyways.

She walked up to the bedside and felt her friends forehead. She was burning up. Allison tried to remember what Megan had taught her about medicine, then she saw movement. Ty was awake. He quickly snapped his hand away from Megan's head. "S-sorry." He stammered, even blushing a bit. She just rolled her eyes. "We have more important things to worry about." Allison snapped. "What do I do?" She panicked.

"Too bad Seto wasn't here. He knows everything about healing and potions."

"Who is Seto?"

"A Sorcerer who used magic to heal. He lived in Minecraftia like us." He snarled the last word like someone in Harry Potter would say Lord Voldermort. A/N had to use the reference.

"Well he can't help." Wait what am I doing chatting? Megan needs help! She shook the teenage girl gently to wake her. "Megan, you need help. With, the injuries I mean."

"Oh, yes." Megan mumbled. She thought for a moment. "Well, I have a bloody nose and multiple bruising's. Not much to do, really. An Ibuprofen might help though**. A/N a pain medicine for those who don't know.**

"Ok, let me get some." Ty said. "What are they again? Island fences?"

"I better get them." Allison said. That could have turned out to be a disaster.

As she left the room and entered the small kitchen, she was confronted be a tall man in the entrance to the doorway. "Who are you?" She asked. She grabbed an umbrella just in case the stranger tried to hurt her.

He made a strange face. "Don't you remember? I'm Jerome." Recognition struck her.

"Where is your fur then?" 

"What?" He looked at his hand. "But, how…?"

**Hope you guys enjoyed the cliffie! Bye, have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYONE! DEADTUBER HERE WITH ANOTHER PIECE OF SHIT CHAPTER! Sorry about being like that, I'm in a psychopathic state because of my friend's new story, it made me fangirl so hard. You all should check it out; she might change the title so just check out her profile, GimmeCheeseOrIDie.**

**Anyways, ENJOY CHAPTER 8!**

Megan's POV

I sat there on the bed, trying to focus on my surroundings. Ty was next to me, sitting there awkwardly. I remembered that I had felt him touch my hair and whisper something to me last night, _'Should I ask him about that? Or will he just get mad at me?_'

"Um… Ty?" My voice didn't sound like mine, it was dry and cracked. His amber eyes studied me warily, as if he was nervous that I'd collapse at any moment. "You shouldn't be talking, just rest until Allison gets… whatever that potion was called."

I chucked and winced immediately after from the dryness of my throat. "It's okay, I should be fine. But I wanted to ask-" I was cut off by a scream coming from the kitchen. "That was Jerome!"

Ty pushed me back onto the bed when I leapt up to go investigate the screaming. "No! You need rest!"

"I can take care of myself Tyler!" I screeched, ignoring my excruciating headache and scratchy throat. I shoved him and grabbed my old softball bat, ready to swing when I jumped into the kitchen.

But instead of seeing Allison being attacked I saw her staring at a man. He was tall- probably even taller than 6 ft. and he had short cropped brown hair, a large nose, and golden brown eyes. I stared dumbfounded at the man for a moment and then I figured out who it was "J-Jerome?" I gasped.

The now-human bacca was touching himself all over, as if he was trying to find a patch of fur or something and then he yelped "I'M NAKED! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He covered the crotchular area and his chest, which were both covered by Allison's clothing.

Ty ran into the kitchen, his eyes blazing angrily. "Why didn't you listen to me?! And who's-" The amber eyed teen's jaw dropped "Jerome?"

Jerome squealed again, flipping out from missing his… fur. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

I sighed an ran my hand through my hair "First some weird people appear in my living room, then I start having dreams about that place where Ty and you come from… now this? How am I going to handle this?"

"You're having dreams?" Allison's head tipped to one side, confusion clouding her gaze. "What are they about?"

"It's nothing, since the carpet is now a hunk of flesh, isn't it easier for us to get them clothing?" I quickly diverted the subject, not wanting or knowing much about the dreams.

"_Please_. I'd love to wear something besides _this _shirt. It makes me sick." Ty deadpanned, glaring at my fabulous shirt.

Laughing, I noticed that my hair and body wasn't the cleanest thing at the moment. "Before we go shopping anywhere, I gotta go take a shower. I'll be back in 15 minutes."

Jerome and Ty looked at me "What's a shower? Can I come?" Ty asked. I blushed red at the thought of showering with a guy and screamed "NO! THAT'S HORRIBLE! I JUST- I CAN'T- AJDFJSKD: FASJDFKAJ!" I flipped out and ran out of the room, trying not to freaking slap him.

~Le time skip~

I slipped out of the shower and slowly put my warm, clean clothing on. "That's much better." I sighed to myself and walked silently into my bedroom. Only then did I notice how much my head hurt again. "Oh god… did it hurt this much earlier?" I was about to scream for Allison to help me out when everything once again go cold and black.

**I'm sorry about the long wait. I also have some sad news for Young Love and Eternity's Grasp. I will still work on them, but I can no longer guarantee the chapters to go up even at least once a week. Homework has skyrocketed to an amount where I am literally working from when I get home to when I need to sleep and in addition to that, YouTube is calling my name so I'll be working on recording and editing more than writing fanfiction. I'm really sorry to announce this, but, yeah. I won't be uploading much anymore. Sorry about that :(**

**Have a fantastic day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, it's Hawk! I'm here to bring you Chappie 9! Hope you enjoy it!**

Allison slapped Ty. "What were you thinking?! You don't take a shower with someone!" She was infuriated. The boy stared at her, his cheek red where he had been hit. "You should know better! You're eighteen for God's sake!" She noticed his eyes become red and she instantly felt horrible with guilt.

"I'm so sorry…" She tried to cheer him up, but he shrugged her away.

"Don't even!" He hissed through clenched teeth, his hand still on his sore face. "I'm going to my room."

"Oh grow up! And that is Megan's room! In a minute you'll be sleeping on the couch!" Allison felt as though she was scolding a child. Ty just ignored her and left to the other room.

She heard movement behind her. She forgot about him! She rushed into her room and found an old t-shirt that had "New York Giants" in big white letters. "That should work for a shirt, now pants…" Jerome wouldn't fit into a girl pair of jeans. Then she remembered, one of her old friends had left some khaki's from when he had come over last. "He will never know…" She threw the clothes into the kitchen and rushed into her room before she could see anything. She then slammed the door.

Ty's POV

Ty cussed over and over about his face. Infuriated, he decided to look into a book titled "Drawings". On the first page, there was a picture of him. He gasped. It looked exactly like him! Then he flipped the page. The picture of the Just Jump map. He kept flipping pages until he came to a peculiar drawing.  
On the page was a picture of some men. They looked familiar. Too familiar… That's them! Sky! Mitch! But why? He shrugged it off. Probably just another one of her freakish dreams.

He heard the door open and he looked up. Megan walked into the room covered in some sort of blanket. She stopped mid walk and threw a hand onto her head. She gasped. Before Ty could move, she was on the floor, collapsed. Did she fall asleep? No. Something told Ty that it was something more.

"Allison! Something is wrong with Megan! She's hurt. In an instant Allison was bursting through the door, Jerome right behind her.

"What is wrong?"

"Is she dead?"

These were some of the questions flowing from Ty. He was scared. Allison looked up at the last question. She placed two fingers on her friend's throat. "No. But something is terribly wrong." She looked at Megan's head where her pale hand was pressed. "There is no blood… No… Internal bleeding. A stroke. She needs to get to the Hospital! Now!"

**Hope you guy's enjoyed! Very eventful… I almost cried writing it myself. I'm so weird. Anyway's, Bye!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry about this taking so long! I had writers block… and I was busy with Young Love and all that good stuffz. I'M SO SORRY HAWK! I REALLY AM!**

**ANYWAYS, ENOUGH WITH THESE EXCUSES.**

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

**P.S. THANKS FOR 1,000 views!**

Ty's POV

I watched as Allison picked up a small silver object she called a "Cellphone" and clicked some buttons. "What are you doing?" I asked her, she only glared at me and put her fingers to her lips, indicating I needed to be silent.

"Hello? I need help, I think my friend has internal bleeding inside her head from an injury she received earlier, she may have also had a stroke; I need an ambulance now!" Allison's voice rose several octaves, "Please! She could be dying right now!"

She went silent for a moment and then nodded "Okay, yes, she has a pulse. Yeah, there's no external bleeding. But she passed out suddenly." There was a knock coming from the front of the house and Allison shot up "Is that you guys? Thanks, I'll get the door then." She put down the phone and ran out of the room. I sat down next to Megan, hoping she'd be okay.

Three tall men ran into the room, decked in white. I immediately shot up from my sitting position and took a defensive stance. "Who are you?" I snapped.

The shortest one looked at me weirdly "Uh, we're here to help Miss Graymore." Allison and Jerome came into the room and pulled me out of the room, "Shhh, Ty calm down!" Jerome hissed as I thrashed in their grasp, trying to get back to my hurt friend.

"BUT SHE'S HURT!" I yelled, I was about to throw a punch at Jerome when Allison once again slapped me, hard.

"WELL YOU SHUT THE F UP?! YELLING WON'T HELP HER!" Allison yelled back. I shrunk back and huddled into a ball.

Allison's POV

Ty finally shut up. I watched him curl into a ball and it sounded almost like he was sobbing. I snorted and stalked towards the paramedics. "Allison!" Jerome called after me, "Where are you going?"

I turned to look at my panicked friend "Megan's probably going to be hospitalized, I need to go with her. Try not to burn the house down. And don't right with Ty."

He nodded and I ran into one of the paramedics who had a very strained expression. My stomach tightened had she died? "Is she…?"

The paramedic shook his head "She'll be fine, but she needs to have some tests run over to make sure that we're being accurate."

"Okay, can I come in the ambulance with you?" I begged, I didn't want to leave my friend.

He shrugged "Come along, Bob and Jim are taking her into the ambulance." I followed him out, shooting Jerome a reassured glance.

As I sat in the ambulance next to Megan, I glanced nervously around the small enclosed space. This couldn't be the inside of an ambulance! It was too dark, and suddenly I heard a loud click…. DID THEY JUST LOCK US IN?! I heard a low chuckled and a quiet whisper "Did you get the people he wanted?" another hushed voice responded "Yes, these girls will lure them there. Don't worry, everything is going as planned."

Fear was running through me, I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could focus on were the glowing white eyes that flashed outside the window as the car drove us away.

**There. I did it. I'M SORRY, I REALLY AM!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**BAIIIIIIIIIII**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Hawk here and I am here with another chapter for this story! :D I am hyper today, mostly because I am excited. I might get recording equipment for Christmas! Then I can entertain you guys through Minecraft and Sims! Good Job DeadTuber on the last Chapter! It was terrific! Also, thank you guys for the 1000 veiws! That escalated quickly!**

Jerome's POV

Jerome was shocked. What just happened?! Those freaks could have hurt them! He released a roar, this of course caused Ty to jump. "I can't believe this is happening! First I am a human like you, now They could be dead! Why did you have to cause this mess in the first place!" He yowled at his so-called friend.

"Listen, all I did was defend myself. Plus, Megan could be hurt! We have to go help them!" The short boy whined.

Jerome raised an eyebrow. "Allison said we had to stay here if we wanted to help." Did his friend like the beautiful teen?

"I don't care. Megan is in trouble, how could I let her suffer? She means so much to me…" He whispered. His eye were strained red, he seemed to be staring at nothing. Why did he care so much? They had only known them for about three days.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Their probably with someone like Seto. Megan should be better before you know it." He soothed. Wait, why was Jerome being so nice to this hunk of dirt? He killed him for goodness sake!

"Why do you care so much?" he asked Ty, back to his sharp tone. Ty began spewing out details; some things were even better left unsaid. He started talking about dreams he's had about Megan's future. And how he was in the dreams with her.

Allison's POV

The new-found darkness enveloped her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she noted that Megan looked very unstable, the doctors were fake. She should have known this because they had gotten here so fast. Why was she such an idiot! The last light she had seen was bright, white eyes. Where had she seen them before? Why were they so familiar?

They hit a corner and the hospital bed was flung. Megan almost hit the floor, but Allison had caught her friend. This would be a long, cold ride.

Unknown POV

The two hostages were tucked away in the ambulance, just as planned. He chuckled. Those two fools were bound to come and try to rescue them.

Once the ex-Minecrafters arrived they shall suffer and pay the price for escaping his realm.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Bye!**


End file.
